Peutêtre un peu seules
by leermadchen
Summary: Depuis la mort de Remus, Tonks élève seule son fils, Teddy. Depuis la naissance de Victoire Bill n'a d'yeux que pour elle. La voix 9 3/4, Teddy et Victoire se retrouvent. C'est aussi l'occasion pour leurs mères de prendre des nouvelles l'une de l'autre.


Pour Liilya, chose promise, chose dû. Même si moi j'attends toujours !  
>Je lui avais demandé deux personnages et un lieu, elle m'a répondu : Tonks, la voie 9 ¾<br>Une petite précision, cela se passe après le tome 7, mais Tonks est vivante, c'est la seule chose que j'ai changée.  
>C'est assez court et je suis pas tout à fait satisfaite mais j'espère que ça lui plaira quand même.<p>

Enjoy : )

_Comme d'habitude le quai était rempli de monde, chaque année des sorciers de tout âges, de toutes l'Angleterre se mélangeaient sur la voie 9 ¾ de la gare King Cross. Il y avait de jeunes sorciers de 11 ans qui empruntaient le train pour la première fois, des plus jeunes qui les regardaient partir avec envie, des plus âgés déjà habitués qui jouaient aux grands. Mais les plus intéressant sont les autres, les parents, parfois grands-parents venus accompagnés leurs enfants. Si quelqu'un avait pris le temps de les regarder, de sondés leurs regards il y aurait vu une multitude de sentiments et d'émotions différentes. On aurait pu apercevoir la tristesse d'une mère qui voit partir son fils, la fierté d'un père qui pose ses yeux sur l'insigne de préfet, l'inquiétude d'un autre qui voit sa fille au bras d'un charmant jeune homme, ou encore la nostalgie d'une grand-mère qui se souvient d'elle prenant ce même train. Mais en se concentrant un peu plus on pouvait apercevoir l'amertume d'une femme que le mari ne remarque plus, les idées noires d'une autre que la vie a privée d'un mari. _

Devant la gare King Cross, une famille pas si normale pour ceux qui, par hasard, prendrait le temps d'observer. Deux parents, trois enfants. L'ainée est une jeune fille rousse d'environ 11 ans aux yeux marrons, sa sœur, un blonde d'un ou deux ans de moins, a exactement les mêmes, leur frère, le petit dernier est le seul à avoir les yeux bleus de leur mère, il a également pris ses cheveux blonds bien qu'on puisse y apercevoir des reflets roux.

-« Louis, Dominique dépêchez vous un peu, je vais finir par rater le train. » s'impatiente la rousse

- « Oh ca va ton train ne part que dans une demi heure. » réplique le blond

-« Mais tu sais bien qu'elle veut trouver Teddy avant. » lui glisse la blonde

Mais le père calme le jeu tandis que l'ainée marmonne « c'est la seule personne que je vais connaître dans le train ». Bill prend alors sa fille par les épaules et l'entraîne vers la barrière tout en lui racontant sa première rentrée à Poudlard pour la rassurer. Derrière Fleur n'a plus qu'à prendre le chariot de bagages et entrainer les plus jeunes à leur suite.

Les voilà sur le quai 9 ¾, Fleur entend son mari raconter en long et large ses rentrées à Poudlard ainsi que celles de ses frères, et plus que jamais Fleur se sent comme une étrangère. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si Bill sera autant enthousiaste quand viendra la rentrée des plus jeunes. Car quoiqu'il en dise Fleur le sait, Victoire a toujours été sa préféré. Celle qui a évincé sa mère. A peine cette pensée se forme dans sa tête que Fleur l'en chasse aussitôt. Mais au fond d'elle, elle se dit que c'est un peu vrai. Depuis que Victoire est née, Bill n'est plus le même. Elle a cessé d'être la plus belle femme du monde à ses yeux. Cet intérêt sans limite qu'il lui portait avant, aujourd'hui est réservé à leurs enfants. Depuis que Bill a posé les yeux sur Victoire, le reste du monde a cessé d'avoir une importance. Il a fallu du temps à Fleur pour admettre qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais à cette époque où ils s'aimaient tant, mais elle a finit par se résignée. Certains diraient qu'elle pourrait le quitter ou juste le menacer de le faire pour qu'il prenne conscience de la souffrance de sa femme. Mais Fleur sait très bien qu'elle ne peut pas, elle l'aime trop et renoncer à lui serait trop douloureux. Alors elle reste là, elle ne dit rien et elle se contente de ce que Bill veut bien lui donner. Et parfois elle se dit que peut-être quand Louis sera à Poudlard, quand ils ne seront que tout les deux…

« Teddy ! » c'est la voix de son ainée qui sort la jolie française de ses pensées. Elle aperçoit Tonks et Teddy qui viennent vers eux.

« Bonjour Victoire tu es encore plus jolie que ta mère »

Le compliment de Teddy fait sourire Bill, mais il est vrai que si à première vue la jeune fille semble avoir plus pioché du côté Weasley, les origines vélanes sont bien là.

En entendant son fils Tonks regarde les deux concernés et la première idée qu'il lui vient est qu'il à tort, Fleur reste incontestablement la plus belle, peut être la touche française. D'ailleurs elle voit passé une ombre sur le visage de Fleur. Alors sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle le lui dit

« Il ment, tu restes la plus belle. »

Lentement Fleur lève les yeux sur elle et la regarde. Elle lui sourit.  
>Un moment de tendresse entre deux femmes un peu trop seules, parfois.<br>Sur le visage de Tonks, Fleur distingue un chagrin que le temps n'a pas réussi à consoler. Depuis que Teddy est rentré à Poudlard la métamorphomage à arrêter de faire semblant, de faire comme si elle avait réussi à surmonter la mort de Remus.  
>Sur le visage de Fleur, Tonks lit la fatigue d'une femme tombé dans un quotidien où la séduction a disparu progressivement.<p>

Victoire et Teddy embrasse leurs mères respective avant de monter dans le train. Bill les accompagne jusqu'à la porte du compartiment, les deux plus jeunes le suive de près. 

Fleur et Tonks reste un peu en retrait, elles perdent les autres de vue. C'est mieux, dans leur tristesse mutuelle elle trouve un certain réconfort.  
>« Ce n'est plus comme avant » C'est Tonks qui amorce la discutions. « Non, pour Bill c'est devenu normal que je sois là tout les soirs quand il rentre. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me voit plus, que la seule chose qui compte c'est ses enfants. Mais je me plains alors que toi. » Un silence « tu ne l'as pas oublié n'est-ce pas ? » « Non »la voix de Tonks n'est qu'un murmure « Et quand j'amène Teddy au train, je l'imagine lui, il lui aurait raconté toutes les bêtises que James et Sirius faisaient… » Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte une larme commence à couler sur le visage de Tonks, doucement Fleur tend la main et essuie la larme, mais au moment de retirer sa main elle sent celle de Tonks la retenir. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, juste parce qu'elle en a envie elle se penche vers elle. Et lentement leurs lèvres se rencontrent, se découvrent. Et lentement elles s'oublient dans ce baiser, lentement elles ont l'impression de redécouvrir la vie. Une parenthèse, un moment volé à la vie. Un baume pour des blessures trop longtemps ignoré.<p>

« Où est maman ? »

Le train est parti, Bill détourne son regard des deux femmes au loin pour le poser sur son fils.

« Elle nous rejoindra plus tard, venez on rentre. »

Et sur le chemin du retour Bill se dit qu'il devrait suggérer à Fleur d'inviter plus souvent Tonks à la maison, à près tout Dominique et Louis vont aussi rentrer à Poudlard et Fleur sera de plus en plus souvent seule à la maison, un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal.


End file.
